


「男朋友」

by Babywingwing



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babywingwing/pseuds/Babywingwing
Summary: 谈恋爱，本来就是应该互相兜着对方的坏情绪。
Relationships: 今日宥宇 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	「男朋友」

夏瀚宇很烦躁，一烦躁他就想做爱。  
梅雨时节的雨太扰人了。同样烦人的还有来自现任的分手短信。

他掏出手机给初恋对象打电话。  
“现在有空吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“想做。”  
“又被甩了？”  
“嗯。” 

他和陈宥维分手也是因为做爱。陈宥维唠叨地教育他很多次他的观念有问题，什么有爱才是做爱啦、要好好亲吻啦云云。  
夏瀚宇的亲吻只是为了堵住他的嘴让他快点进来。他喜欢速战速决，最好一进门就被按在墙上，第一步动作就是解扣子拉裤链。  
他们俩的身体还算契合，至少夏瀚宇每次很快就能达到目的开始放空，陈宥维刚开始还努力地亲昵后续，他只好自欺欺人地一副意犹未尽的样子配合动作。  
后来熟了，陈宥维能一眼看出他的敷衍，后戏也就索然无味，干脆就拔出来自己解决。  
时长不匹配只是分手的其中一个原因。更多时候陈宥维会觉得夏瀚宇并没有多爱他。

“我发现你只有心情不好的时候会找我做，我就他妈是你随叫随到的鸭。”  
又一次夏瀚宇开好房等他来，陈宥维进门就话中带刺地翻旧账，不知道是开玩笑还是找架吵。人是随叫随到了，只是到了是来给夏瀚宇的焦躁火上浇油。  
夏瀚宇单手解着扣子一边拿套的手停了，他那天真的很烦。他尽量让语气平静。“不想做就算了，我找别人。”  
夏瀚宇学会了控制自己的声音不带太多情绪，却忘了言语本身具有更大的杀伤力。  
陈宥维突然觉得很委屈。  
“我们分手吧。”

夏瀚宇从陈宥维发火控诉到摔门离开什么也没来得及说。还硬着就被人劈头盖脸一顿骂不是什么好滋味，烦到连下床的力气都没有。还好陈宥维进门时随手解开的领带还在床边。夏瀚宇伸手拿过那条领带嗅了嗅，一股新的织物的味道，混合着陈宥维爱用的香水味。  
他就用那条领带搭在鼻尖狠狠地自慰了几次。闭上眼睛脑子里全是陈宥维这种时候会在他耳边说的话。结束时领带折叠利落的边缘被唾液洇开了一片墨绿，看起来好像他在陈宥维之后交往过的人们：很可有可无，最好是无。

夏瀚宇以前没有、以后也没有和别的人做过。离开了陈宥维，生气这件事变得无关紧要，并不需要黏糊糊的情事来安慰。几任新恋人还没发展到动真格的那一步就发现了不合适。很奇怪，夏瀚宇是奔着性去的，却又在上床前格外慎重、用陈宥维发明的“爱”的标准去要求别人。那条领带成了某种意义上的玩具，不被珍惜的纪念物。夏瀚宇想他确实做爱为了发泄，但和陈宥维在一起这件事确实是深思熟虑基于爱的决定。可每次想起陈宥维有理有据地攻击他不爱他，都让他怀疑是不是自己的决定其实还是过于轻率。

分手之后通过共同朋友的和稀泥，两人的关系缓和了一些，变成了普通朋友，偶尔夏瀚宇会找陈宥维帮点小忙。夏瀚宇没有太多亲密朋友，他也不愿意欠别人人情。  
但不知道为什么欠陈宥维就可以。  
关系又变好后陈宥维提到过复合，不过刚说完他就自说自话地补充但你要改掉这个这个那个那个，夏瀚宇照单全收回复一个“好”，那边却停在“对方正在输入...”没了下文。  
没着没落。

人来的时候夏瀚宇已经焦虑到把下唇咬得一片斑驳出血，而陈宥维一登场就哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“找我干嘛啊？没男朋友？”  
夏瀚宇听懂了他话里戏谑，但他觉得答案很显而易见。很多时候夏瀚宇面对陈宥维的质问都没什么好反驳的，他说什么都很对。  
“可能只有你可以吧。”  
可以什么陈宥维没来得及问，他看见夏瀚宇的脸的瞬间就反应过来这回他的心情有多不好。夏瀚宇整个人在轻微发抖。于是陈宥维收了声，走过去轻轻地拥住他。对于发烫的伤口来说，柔软的唇瓣好像有镇定作用。夏瀚宇马上冷静了下来。

夏瀚宇还没有高潮的时候很乖，像一头受本能控制的发情期雌性动物，让做什么做什么，这也是尽管从最开始陈宥维就觉得性是被利用，却还是能做下去的理由。他男朋友这时候特别可爱。  
“小宇，叫声老公。“陈宥维这样要求，像以前一样。  
夏瀚宇不假思索就叫了，眼睛也没有睁开。  
每次接近临界点，夏瀚宇的整个身体，从声音到表情都在催促着陈宥维更快更狠，所以陈宥维也从来没有说过等等我之类的话。这次偏有些叛逆，夏瀚宇给信号，他视而不见，还是保持着不紧不慢的节奏，而且故意放浅了尺度。  
夏瀚宇刚退烧的烦躁又追着退潮而去的快感浮上了表面，他睁开眼正眼看了上方的陈宥维。  
陈宥维捉住他的目光问：“你爱不爱我？”  
手还环在对方腰上，这时候说不爱好像很煞风景。只是说爱这件事带来的不会是撒谎的内疚，而是说了实话的不甘心。他们已经分手了。  
夏瀚宇把手松开，偏过头去。  
“你先说分手的。“

“你先不爱我的。”陈宥维一边说一边用力地顶了一下，夏瀚宇马上抓紧了手边的床单。  
“你要这样想...”  
陈宥维的顶撞让他话也说不完一句。  
“我也...”  
”我也没有办法。”

直到高潮结束，那股压得夏瀚宇喘不过气来的焦虑终于消失。可是心头的酸涩还在，令人恍惚。好像回到了他们刚在一起的时候，陈宥维没有在他射完以后就去一边独自解决，而是仿佛很喜欢夏瀚宇似的搂着他，小心又热烈地继续探寻，一定要在他身体里结束才算圆满。然后可能还要抱着他说一会儿“小宇，我真的好喜欢你”之类的话。  
那时候他们不只在床上好，还会手牵手去公园散步，会两个人从派对溜出来去吃烤肉。

身体里的人突然咬了下夏瀚宇一口，激得他缩了一下。  
“你可以有一次不走神吗？”  
夏瀚宇还没反应过来就被翻了个面，陈宥维粗暴地拉起他的腰，打了一巴掌又重新重重地插了进去。  
他们第一次用这个姿势。好深，夏瀚宇脸埋在自己的臂弯里想，他又有感觉了。  
可是陈宥维这次没有顾及夏瀚宇的感受，开始报复性地抽插，像在使用一个充气娃娃。夏瀚宇闷闷地呻吟了一阵也意识到这个问题，闭了嘴不再出声。他本来就不喜欢这个姿势。他不喜欢所有看不见对方的脸、不能拥抱的姿势，陈宥维是知道的。做爱不是发泄这点，他现在才感同身受。可从前大多数时候他真的累到没有办法再去配合，压力一扫而空的感觉太好了，只想马上睡觉。

陈宥维没有打招呼就射在了他身体里，很新奇的感觉。入侵的滚烫的液体像在宣告击败，随之而来的紧促的痉挛是身体向进攻者的倒戈。  
夏瀚宇一声不吭地趴了下去，感觉全身上下从里到外都合不上了，无力又空虚。  
陈宥维俯下身不温柔地啃咬他的耳垂和颈侧。  
“怎么不说话？生气？”  
夏瀚宇没有生气。他片刻才迟钝地反应过来，他不仅不生气，甚至觉得如果这样能让陈宥维不那么觉得被亏欠，自己被如何对待并不重要。  
他放任陈宥幼稚地在他身上留下齿痕，好像痛的不是自己。  
谈恋爱，本来就是应该互相兜着对方的坏情绪。  
陈宥维没得到回答，又把他翻过来逼问。  
“你喜欢的话，下次也可以这样。”夏瀚宇捂着眼睛回答，躺着的姿势让窗帘缝里射进来的夕阳有点炫目。  
“啊，还有下次？”陈宥维认定了他在说气话似的，语气不友好。  
“我认真的。”夏瀚宇一边说一边把手从眼睛上拿开低头看着陈宥维。“下次，你心情不好的时候，你喜欢什么姿势，都可以。”

“那为什么是我？”陈宥维沉默了一会儿，执拗道。  
“我不要炮友。”夏瀚宇说。

陈宥维愣了几秒才明白夏瀚宇话里的意思。  
“要男朋友？”他放弃了折磨夏瀚宇胸口的皮肤，重新来到他的脸颊旁边，突然觉得心情好了些。  
“嗯。“夏瀚宇的声音还是没有什么感情，但很好听，令人没什么可反驳的那种好听。

陈宥维咧着嘴笑着亲了亲他的嘴巴。没有男朋友在旁边看着，小小的伤口又增加了好多。

“那下次还是正面做吧。”


End file.
